The Cullens are Back
by heart crossed love
Summary: Set 10 years after New Moon. Edward never came back and Bella is now celebrating her 5th year teaching English at South Hunsley School in England. September 5th comes along and she sees some familiar faces she never thought she'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Back Again

BPOV

Be-beep, be-beep, be-beep! I groaned and reached over to turn off my alarm. I looked at the calendar next to my bed and saw that it was, of course, September 5th, the first day of the school year. Over the summer holidays I went back to Forks to visit my dad. Over the years I've started calling Charlie 'dad' because we've a lot closer. I visited dad for a month before going to Jacksonville to visit mom for 2 weeks before coming back here.

I got up, got showered and got dressed in a black pencil skirt that went 4 inches above my knee and a red blouse with ¾ length sleeves. I put a black blazer on and went through my 2 bedroomed bungalow to the kitchen and put the kettle on to make myself a cup of tea before making some porridge. After breakfast I brushed my teeth but on some suitable, smart black high heels and grabbed the keys to my dark red 1996 Ford KA. I picked up my folders and went to my car before heading out to work.

I got stuck in traffic half way there and didn't get to the school until 8:30 and registration starts at 8:45. I rushed to the main reception and got my timetable, room number and got notified that 3 new students would be joining my form this year. After getting this information, I went to my classroom (H6) before setting up the computer and making sure I would have enough desks for all my classes, just in case I had to go after the care taker at lunch.

The bell rang and I let my form in. I got talking to a girl called Izzy about what she was most excited about this year in year 13, which was going to look at university. She had been studying biology and psychology in 6th form and wanted to study animal behaviour and psychology at university so she could be a dolphin or killer whale trainer for shows. The classroom door opened. I looked up to the clock and saw that we were half way through form and everyone had already got there timetable and planner. Without looking at the door, I said, "You're late. What's you're excuse?" my eyes widened when I heard a familiar deep voice say,

"We got lost. We're sorry miss." I turned my head to see Emmet Cullen as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale all staring at me.

I swallowed and said, "Ah, you must be the kids, right? Miss Hale, Mr Cullen and Mr Hale, correct?" they nodded their heads and I replied with, "Very well, sit down." they went to the only remaining table for 4 and sat down. I got up after finishing my conversation with Izzy and quickly took the register. After that I started getting everything I needed together for 1st period. I set up the power point and sent some stuff to the printer. I knew _they_ were looking at me but every time I looked up they were talking amongst themselves. I asked Izzy to go and get the printings from the library. I then got _their_ timetables and planners and took them over to the 3 students. When I put them down I asked, "Do you want me to give you guys a map of the school?" Jasper nodded his head and whispered,

"Yes please, Bella" I sighed and whispered back,

"All of you, I am your teacher now. You call me miss, not Bella, and give me the respect I deserve. Do you understand?" The nodded their heads and I said "good." After I gave them the maps Izzy came back with the stuff. I thanked her and took the sheets.

The bell rang and I thought everyone left the room. I started to write my name on the whiteboard along with the date but when I turned around them 3 were still standing there. "What do you want?" I asked them "You're going to be late to your next class and I don't like writing late passes." I put my hands on my hips and stared at them. They just shook their heads and left the room. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and sat down in my chair and waited for the year 10s to arrive. I then thought _how on Earth am I meant to get through a year with them here. If those 3 are here that means Alice and …Edward will be here too._

 **Just thought I'd say that if you're American, Year 12=Junior; Year 13=Senior; and Year 7, 8, 9, 10, 11= 7th grade, 8th grade, 9th grade, 10th grade, 11th grade.**

 **Sorry it's short. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Boy with Gold eyes

I was happy when it got to lunch and I hadn't seen Alice or Edward. My friend called Grace was also an English teacher and a PE teacher, she came to my room before we went to canteen. During the walk there I asked her, "So how's your classes been so far?" she smile and, with her strong Hull accent, said,

"They've been fine. Hey have you seen the new kids. There's 5 of them and I had this tall girl with blonde hair and a big muscly guys in my PE class 1st period. I think their names were Rose and Emmet." I smiled and said,

"Rosalie."

"What?"

"The girls name is Rosalie. Both of them are in my form."

"Cool." We walked into the canteen and went to buy lunch. I bought a tuna pasta salad with a big chocolate chip cookie and a summer fruits Oasis while she bought a jacket spud with cheese and a chocolate muffin and a bottle of water. We went over to where all the other English teachers were and sat down. Straight away I got drawn into conversation but I could feel eyes staring at me from behind so I looked behind me and saw that Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Alice were all staring at me. I turned and looked away quickly but I then realised that Edward was not sat on the table. _Maybe I'm in luck_ I thought _maybe he doesn't go to school anymore so I don't have to face him. The one that broke my heart 10 years ago._ Throughout the hour I kept turning around to find at least one of them looking at me. When it got to 20 past 1 I stood up with Grace, put my rubbish in the bin and went back to my classroom. She talked to me for a few minutes before going back to the PE office/staff changing rooms so she could get a shower and get changed before her English class in period 5. Luckily I had period 4 free so I could get ready for my year 12 class next period. After getting all of the novels and poems they will be studying printed of I then checked my e-mail and saw that a year 9 student had e-mailed me to see if they had missed any work because she was off and her friend had texted her to say that she had me for the year. I smiled when I saw that somebody was, possibly, excited about the work. I replied saying that she didn't miss any work but if she wanted to she could research the context surrounding the novel 'Of Mice and Men' so that she was ahead of everyone else. I started planning a lesson for the year 13s I'd have the next day and was surprised and happy to see that the girl, called Ruby Takeman, had replied to my e-mail with 'is this alright' I clicked on the attachment and there was 12 main things about that time in history. It was impressive. I replied 'Yes, thank you. Also, print this out and bring it to next lesson.' And then carried on with the lesson plan for tomorrow.

The bell rang and I quickly packed all of my stuff away and got the register up without looking at the names and the PowerPoint up that I would need. The second bell rang and I let my class in and told them they could sit where they wanted. I introduced myself and started talking about what we would be covering that year. When I told them that we wouldn't be Romeo and Juliet they all looked relieved since they had to that for their GCSEs. I told them how the exams would work this year when I heard the classroom door open. I looked up to the clock and saw that it was already 10 minutes in to the lesson. I smirked and asked, "Why are you late?" I heard a quiet gasp and a boy say,

"I got lost. I'm so sorry Miss." I that point I felt like I wanted to cry. I smoothed my skirt before turning around and seeing a familiar boy with golden eyes that I thought, and hoped, I would never see again.

 **Sorry it's short but I WILL update soon. I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A visit from my ex-best friend

When I saw I gulped and said, "Ah, you must be the new student, Mr Edward Cullen, right?" he nodded his head and gestured to the last remaining seat. "Sit down and get your stuff out I'll come and talk to you after I've done the register. Everyone else, copy what's on the board into your notebooks because you're going to need that later in the year" Everyone did what they were told and I did as I said. After I had taken the register I went over to where he was sat on explained what we would be doing that year and the whole time he was staring me and smiling at me. After he said he understood I told him to copy what was on the board and went back to my chair before I started to get uncomfortable.

For the entire lesson he never stopped staring at me at one point I had to glare at him to stop him but he just smirked and shook his head. Luckily, no one else noticed. At the end of the period and sighed in relief. I saw him leave the room and after I finished doing some teacher stuff I was ready to go home. I wiped my name and the date off the board but when I turned around I jumped out of my skin. They were all there. All 5 of them. Alice smiled at me and in a second she was hugging me. I was about to hug her back when I realised how wrong this was. I pushed her away and said, "Alice, no." a pained look came across her face but I picked up my bag and got my car keys and the classroom door keys out. "What do you guys want?" I asked them.

"Just to talk." Alice told me. I sighed and shook my head

"Well sorry to disappoint you but you can't just come back into my after 10 years and think that everything is going to be just like it was before." I bit, looked down and said, "I'm a different person, I've moved on." I felt a cold hand on my arm and my head snapped up. There in front of me was Edward. I pulled my arm away from him and looked away from him. "Edward please get out of my way because I would like to go home."

"Bella, please, I just want to talk to you." I scoffed and hissed,

"I think you said enough that day in the forest," I looked him in the eyes and said, "I'm done talking to you." I pushed away and started walking toward the classroom door. I got out of the room and turned to them. They were all looking at me with wide, pleading eyes, even Rosalie. I sighed and said, "Fine, if you want to talk to me so badly then Alice can meet me at my house tonight but no one else can come." I got my note book out and scribbled down my address and gave it to her. She grinned widely and took it from me. "Now if you could please get out of my classroom because I would like to go home but I need to lock up first." They all came out of the room and I locked up before I turned around and said, "Alice come over about 5 o'clock but no earlier, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Great." I said before going out the fire exit and heading to my car.

I got out of the car park just before the busses set off, luckily, and decided to go grocery shopping now. Therefore, I turned down the A63 and headed towards the only shop that I liked around here, Sainsburys.

After I had done my shopping I put the bags in my car and drove out of the car park and as I was driving out I saw a black Audi and a silver Volvo come out of the car park as well. When they got to the traffic lights I saw that it was Esme in the Audi and Edward in the Volvo. Esme turned to face me and smiled when she saw me. I gave her a small smile but then the lights turned to green and drove away. When I was on the A63 the telephone thing in my car rung so I pressed answer. "Hello."

"Hey Bella." It was my best friend Angela. Yes after all these years we still remained best friends.

"Hey Ang, what's up?"

"Well Bells. I need you to come back to Forks soon."

"Why? Ang the year has just started."

"I know but me and Eric are getting married in the Halloween." OH MY GOD!

"OMG! Ang that's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"I know it's awesome. But I've got something to ask you."

"What?"

"Will you be my maid of honour?" OMG!

"Yes, yes, yes of course I will be your maid of honour."

"Yey. The only problem is I'll need you for trying on dresses."

"I've got a solution. Why don't you pick out the dress you want me to wear and then send it over here to England and then I'll pay for the postage."

"Okay, yeah we'll do that but if the dress doesn't fit or you think it hideous, please tell me."

"Yeah I will. Look I've got to go. I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, see ya."

"Bye." I said hanging up.

0ooooo0ooooo0

When I got home it was 5 o'clock and I was about to get some shopping bags when I cold hand came in front of mine and picked up about 7 of the bags. I looked up to see Alice there smiling at me. I smiled back and went and unlocked the front door so Alice could go inside. While she was inside my smile dropped and while I got some bags I was thinking about how since I was so happy about my friend getting married I never got to prepare myself for this visit from my ex-best friend.

 **Hi just so you know, if you're American in England there are 5 periods in a school day that last for 1 hour.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-He never stopped loving you

After me and Alice got all of the shopping in the house we went through to the living and sat down on the sofas. "What do you want to say Alice because I'm busy? I've got things I've got to do."

"You're my best friend Bella. I just want to talk."

"Alice I haven't seen you in 10 years, you can't just expect everything to go back to how it was this quickly."

"Why not. I missed you so much. You're like my sister."

"Alice I'm different now. I've moved on. I know nothing about you anymore and you don't know anything about me." Alice groaned in frustration and I was then confused

"Bella I haven't changed since you last saw me. I still get hyper and I love shopping, I'll never change and honestly do you think that I would leave you for 10 years and never see how you were doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Every now and again me and Jasper would say that we were going on a vacation for a week or so, you know just to get away from everything, but we'd really be going to see you and make sure you were safe and that you weren't in any sort of trouble." I bit my bit and closed my eyes when tears started to fall from them.

"And when you were on your little visits you never thought to come and say 'hi' to me. You never thought to come and talk to me." I shook my head at what she said not being able to believe that she wouldn't to see me when she saw that I was so upset at points.

"We couldn't" She told me. I scoffed at her and said,

"Well if you could come and see me, which you shouldn't have done in the first place, surely you could have come and spoken to me."

"Look Edward told us that he promised you it would like he never existed, so we thought that if we watched you from afar that promise would be kept. We didn't want his promise to broken just because we were too selfish to leave you alone." I put my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"Alice, if you and Jasper had come and spoken to me then maybe I wouldn't have been like a zombie for 4 months and I wouldn't have scars on my arms from my 3 year fight with depression when I was at university. I had to go to rehab for 6 months before I got my first teaching job. You know, after I passed out during my final exam from blood loss my friend/roommate told people what I was doing and luckily I got to re-sit my final exam and pass before I forced to go to rehab for my own safety." At the end of my rant I was in tears and I felt two cold yet comforting arms go around me and I cried into her chest.

0ooooo0ooooo0

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was laying on my bed and I could smell curry cooking. I got up and realised that Alice had changed me into some leggings and a long top. I walked through my house and went into the kitchen to see Alice weighing out some rice and a pan of boiling water on the hob. I smiled at her and she turned to face me. She smiled and said, "I hope you're hungry because I think I made too much curry."

"How much did you do?"

"I used two of the chicken fillets and half the jar of curry sauce."

"Oh that'll be fine, I'll just freeze half of it and have it in a couple of days." I laughed when Alice dropped the bag of rice on the floor and the rice spilled everywhere.

"Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry Bella."

"It's okay, I got some more today anyway."

0ooooo0ooooo0

After we cleaned everything up and I had eaten, me and Alice sat down on my sofa with some wine (hey she isn't 17, she's like 96) and just talked until she asked me something I hoped she wouldn't.

"You know earlier, when you said that you had depression for 3 years, that wasn't about Edward or us leaving was it?"

"Now it wasn't."

"What was it about?" I sighed and bit my li while looking down. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine." I took a deep breath before saying her, "I was engaged to a werewolf and I was meant to be going to Florida to see my mom but because of bad weather they had to cancel my flight. When I got back to the apartment we were sharing just outside campus, it was student accommodation which I was renting because he didn't go to uni, I opened the door to find him shagging this goth girl, who was like 16 or 17. After she left we had a massive argument which ended in him telling me that they had been having an affair for about a year and a half and that she was his imprint. I had decided that he should be happy so I told him to go after her but that he needed to get out of my apartment and make sure that he never spoke to me again. I ended it but I was still devastated because I loved him and he cheated on me." I started crying and Alice tried to calm me down but I wasn't finished. "A week later I found out that I was about a month pregnant. I went to tell him because I thought he should know but when I told him he was angry and said that I just wanted him back and I was using being pregnant as an excuse. He told me to get of their flat and that he didn't want anything to do with the baby and that I might as well get an abortion because the baby was dead to him. I told him to piss off since I didn't want to get an abortion and that I loved the kid so he kicked me out. On the way home a drunk driver crashed into my truck and when I woke up in the hospital they said that I has a miscarriage, that I had lost the baby." Tears where now running down my face. "That just destroyed me. A little while after I was diagnosed with depression and was put on anti-depressants but they didn't work. After a while I started cutting because, for some reason, I felt like they worked better. Then it all went from there."

Alice managed to me calm down, after a while. "Hey I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you go through that again." I shook my head

"No it's okay Alice, in some ways, I wanted to tell you."

"What are going to do about Edward?" at the point I was really confused

"What do you mean? I'm going to teach him English Lit, grade his assessments and help him get through his A Levels." I said like it was really obvious, which it kind of was.

"Are you sure? I mean you're not going to try and patch things up with him." I put my wine down and looked into her eyes. I then shook my head and bit my lip before saying,

"No Alice, I'm not."

"Why not? You guys were so amazing for each other, you still are. Please you're like my sister, I can't lose you…and Edward's been depressed as well. He didn't leave his room for at least 5 or 6 years. We had to take animals to him because he wouldn't even go and hunt. He moved the piano into his room and just played the piece over and over. When we moved here he packed all his stuff himself, drove to airport by himself and only spoke to Carlisle when he asked how much longer the flight would be. He only reluctantly agreed to come to school this year because we told him that he was wasting his life and that you wouldn't want him to do that. Then when he left during break because he wanted to go home and sulk, I called Esme and she dragged his ass back to school. That's why he wasn't at lunch by the way."

"I don't believe you." I told her and she looked upset and hurt.

"Why? Why don't you believe me?" I sighed and said,

"When he left me in the forest he told me he didn't want to be with me and that he didn't love me anymore, so why would he be depressed that he wasn't with me?" She smiled but rolled her eyes.

"You just don't get it do you?"

"What?" She smiled again and said,

"He lied to you. He never stopped loving you."

 **Sorry for the wait. Hope you liked it. I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-We can't be that anymore

After that I asked Alice to leave and I went straight to bed. When my alarm went off I groaned and turned it off and, reluctantly, got out of bed. I got a shower before getting dressed into a dark blue long sleeved silk blouse and black dress trousers with some smart lack high heels. However, for the first time in years I touched the scars on my arms. Deciding to just ignore it and deal with them, I put on some foundation, concealer, black eyeliner and mascara. I then put my hair up in a side plait on the left side of my face, leaving some hair on the right side free, I then walked out of the bathroom and through my living room to the kitchen. I got myself a drink of orange but when I saw the time I spit it out. I had taken a lot longer getting ready then I usually did and if I didn't set off in about two minutes I would have been late. I grabbed a banana and my leather jacket and ran out the house.

When I parked my car in the car park I was glad to see that I had just made it on time. I got to my classroom and was just about to log on when the bell went. I walked to the door and let my form in with a smile on my face, however, my smile faded when three certain vampires walked by me. I closed the door and walked back to my desk and logged onto my computer. I looked over my computer to do a quick head count and was happy to see that Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were talking amongst themselves and not staring at me. After making sure that everybody was here I checked my timetable and my heart dropped when I saw that I had my year 12 class today at third period. I prepared the resources for my first and second class, and before I knew it the bell to go to first period went.

Two classes past by and for some reason my mind never the left the subject of _him_. During break I went to the library and got the extract my class would be working from but as I was walking out I saw Alice walk down the corridor and smile at me. I smiled back like I would to any of my students and went back to the classroom. As I walked in the heat hit me like a smack on the face and I then looked up and saw that the air conditioning was broken. So for the last ten minutes of break I unfastened the button on the bottom of my sleeves and rolled them up to my elbows. I placed an exercise book and an extract in each space and was just writing the title on the board when I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw that there was still five minutes left of break but _he_ was standing there in the doorway. He had his eye on something and I looked down to where he was staring and saw that he was looking at the scars on my arms. In the same time that it had taken him to shut the door and pull the blind down, I had pulled down my sleeves and crossed my arms. In an instant he was in front of me and had grabbed my arms. He shoved the sleeves of my blouse up and touched my scars. At first I enjoyed the contact but when I realised what he was doing, I pushed him away and pulled my sleeves back down. I fastened the buttons and smoothed down my shirt. "Why are there scars on your arms?" he asked me with concern and worry in his voice.

"That is none of your concern." I then told him sternly.

"Of course it's of my concern." He told me softly however he then asked, stronger than before, "Why are there scars on your arms?" I was never going to tell him why but he started to make me uncomfortable so I was relieved when the first bell went.

"I have to teach my class now. Please take a seat." I said before I walked over to the door, pulled up the blind and opened the door. Thankfully when I opened the door no one was there for a minute or two so no one saw that I was in there alone with Edward.

When the whole class got into the classroom I told them which novel we would be starting and asked them to fill out the front of their exercise books. I was happy when I saw that everyone had a sense of humour because I couldn't deal with serious classes. After one hour of teaching, which only felt like half an hour, the bell rang. Going by the look on their faces, it went quickly for the students as well. "Pack up everyone then go to lunch." All of a sudden the class started packing up and leaving out to lunch. The door shut after I turned around so I went over to the board and wrote the title on the board for my year 11 class with the stuff to write on their books. I heard the door open and thinking that it was Grace I said, "Oh, hey, I'll only be a second." When she didn't reply I turned around and rolled my eyes when I saw Edward standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked him with clear anger. He sighed before shutting the door, pulling down the blind and turning the lock. "What the hell are you doing, Edward?!"

"We need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do." He told me with determination. I remembered what Alice told me last night and eventually nodded my head.

"What do you want to say?" he ran to me (at vampire speed) and said,

"I love you." Before I could respond he kissed me, hard. My eyes almost closed when I remembered what had happened so I opened my eyes wide and pushed him away. I was about to tell him where to go when someone knocked on my door. I cleared my throat and called,

"Who is it?"

"Erm, Bella it's me, Grace. Are you coming for lunch?" I took a deep breath before saying,

"No, Grace, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling too good so I'm just going to sleep the lunch hour away."

"Are you okay Bella? You're never sick." She said with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a bit of sleep. Don't worry about me, I've set an alarm for 1:20. Just go to lunch."

"Okay, if you're sure?" I nodded my head but realised that she couldn't see me so I called out,

"I am."

"Okay then, see you later."

"Yeah see you." I then heard her faint footsteps going away from the classroom and I breathed a breath of relief. I turned to look at Edward again and he leaned in to kiss me but I shook my head and slapped his arm. I shook my head and hissed, "No, what the hell are you doing?" he looked hurt before telling me,

"I love you and I know that you love me too." I scoffed. He looked confused so I said,

"For one, you can't just walk in here 10 whole years after you left and expect us to go back to the way we were because it doesn't work like that. Two, I know you don't love me because you made that pretty clear that day in the forest, and three I don't love you anymore. I've moved on from you, in fact I was engaged to someone else and the only reason it ended is because he cheated." He look at me with pity when I accidently spilled what happened to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that he did that to you, he obviously didn't love you like I do..." I cut him off with,

"You don't love me! I know you don't, you made that clear that day in the forest."

"I lied! I lied to you Bella! I lied to you so that you could have a normal, safe and happy life but I regret leaving you because I can see how much I hurt and I never wanted to do that." I shook my head in denial but he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes before saying, "I lied about not loving you because the truth is I never stopped loving you." I then realised that he was telling the truth and that I loved him to. He pulled me into an embrace and I smiled but then I remembered about the timing and what had happened and just slowly pulled away.

I smoothed down my clothes and walked away. I went and sat down on a desk and told him,

"It doesn't matter whether or not you love me. It can't be like it was." The look on his face told me he didn't understand what I was talking about.

"But, Bella we were amazing…" I then cut him off

"Edward, no, stop! I'm sorry but we can't be that anymore."

 **Hi guys, I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in such a while. I've already got some of the next chapter written up so it shouldn't be a long time before the next update, I promise**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Love with Someone Else

Two months had passed (they felt like decades) by and I was on the plane going to America for my best friend's wedding. Angela's bid day was in tomorrow and I was so excited for it. I was so happy that I was her maid of honour and I was so happy for her as well. It was going to be nice seeing everyone again and apparently I'm going to be meeting some of her family that I've never seen before which is always exciting.

To tell you the truth, I was also happy that I wouldn't be able to run into the Cullens for three days. They always seemed to be wherever I was and it was so annoying. Ever since that day in the classroom he wouldn't leave me alone.

Eight hours passed and I stepped off the plane into the hot American air. I was so relieved when I saw that Seattle was experiencing one of its few sunny days. I went inside the airport and grabbed my suitcase of that belt thingy and went out into the car park. I was about to catch a cab when I heard,

"Bells!" from behind me. A grin came onto my face and I turned around to see my dad.

"Dad!" He was standing by his cruiser so I crossed the parking lot toing my suitcase behind me and got to his car. As soon as I was close enough my dad took me into a tight embrace.

"I missed you." He said when I pulled away

"Dad, it was only two months," He looked hurt so I slapped him on his arm and said, "but I missed you too." He smiled and got my stuff into the car. On the ride home we made small talk about what my teaching job was like. I told him most of the stuff but missed out the part about the Cullens being there. One, because they shouldn't be in school. And two, because he would probably turn the car around, get on the first flight to Leeds Bradford airport, find the Cullens and kill them. One by one.

Anyway, on a more positive note we got back to the house really quick and a cheesy grin came to my face when I saw Angela's car in the drive. As soon as dad stopped the car I jumped out and went running into the house. There I saw my best friend sitting on my couch. "Ange!" I cried and she turned around and jumped up when she saw me.

"Bella!" We ran and hugged each other. I heard dad shout me from outside so I went out and saw another one of my best friends (who had also become friends with Angela, through me, over the years).

"Jake!" I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "OMG! What are you doing here?"

"Well I got word that you were coming home for the wedding so I thought I would come to see you, my bestie." We started laughing and I saw a guy standing behind him. He saw me and smiled and I smiled back thinking that I knew who he was. Jacob pulled away and looked where I looking. When he saw the guy a grin came onto his face and he held out his hand. When the man reached us Jacob said, "Bella this is my fiancé Luca, Luca this is my best friend Bella."

Jacob had come out as bisexual two years ago and said that he had figured it out when he was 22 because he realised that he had a serious crush on his mechanic and engineering professor. He told me when during the summer that he was engaged to a man but he was away on business. It was so cute because he was so worried about what I'd say about him being engaged to a bloke and was relieved when I said I was happy for him.

I turned to Luca and smiled at him. "Hey, it's nice to meet you." I said to him

"Yeah, likewise."

"Guys! Come on. I wanna see how Bella looks in her dress!" Angela said while clapping her hands like some school girl. I laughed and shook my head before saying,

"Fine but I'm not getting all dolled up with my hair and makeup. That can wait until tomorrow." Everyone laughed and I went inside, Jacob and Luca right behind me, to show everyone the dress.

0oooo0oooo0

It was the big day! It was Angela's wedding day and I was dressed up and dolled up ready for the wedding. I was sitting in the room that Angie was getting ready in making jokes and just laughing about random stuff while one of her cousins does her makeup.

When their finished I look at Angie and gasp. My hands go to my mouth at the sight of her. "You make a beautiful bride." I told her. She laughed and was about to reply when we heard a knock at the door. She cocked her head to the side wondering who it would be. I walked to the door and opened it to see her father standing there. I let him in and when he saw his daughter he was stunned.

"You're beautiful sweetheart. You look lovely darling." Angela's father told her and a smile came onto her face as well as a blush.

"Thanks daddy." She told him just before her mom came in.

"It's time guys. You ready?" She then saw Angela and gasped. Her hand went to her mouth and whispered, "You look absolutely gorgeous." Angie, again, blushed bright red and then she looked down. Her mom walked over to us and linked her arm through Angie's. "You ready to get married darling?" Angela nodded her head and said,

"Yeah I am, let's go." We all walked out of the room and into the garden. From here we could just see all the people standing up on either side of the aisle. I went first walking towards the aisle. As everyone saw me a shocked look came to their face, but who would blame them. I was wearing a lime green floor length dress that was strapless and pushed my boobs up a bit. It was tight and had a thigh high split up the side and I was wearing it with silver high heels. I was holding a bouquet of light pink flowers. I was wearing light green eyeshadow with silver blended in, mascara that made my eyelashes REALLY long and light pink lipstick. My hair was in a messy bun to the side and I had strands of hair framing my face.

I started walking down the aisle and when I got to the bottom I turned around to see Angela standing there. She had a grin on her face and her eyes were locked on Eric. Her arm was linked with her dads and she floated down to her husband-to-be with grace.

The ceremony was wonderful and so was the reception. The reception was under a giant gazeebo in the garden were the ceremony was held. I hate to say it but the speeches were kind of boring and I, of course, stuttered when doing my maid of honour speech and made everyone laugh. _Yey_ I thought, sarcastically. The meal was divine, but it was the after party that I remembered the most.

I was over at the buffet stuffing my face with sausage rolls and scotch eggs when Angela came bouncing up to me with one of her _very hot_ male cousins. "Bella, this is my cousin Chris. Chris this is my best friend and maid of honour, Bella." _Of course she came over here while I looked like an absolute pig!_ I thought while quickly chewing and swallowing the food and wiping my mouth. I then wiped my hands on a napkin before sticking it out to give him a handshake. He smiled a kind smile to me, I smiled back of course. Angela kept talking about all sorts until she was called away by some other guests. She very politely excused herself and, conveniently, left me with her smoking hot cousin. I got some more sausage rolls and scotch eggs and my plate but this time I ate them a little more lady-like. Okay, a lot more lady-like. I looked up to continue talking to Chris when I saw him smiling at me.

"What?" A shocked look came across his face and he replied with,

"Oh. Nothing." I nodded my head and said,

"Sorry about earlier." He was confused. I could tell.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know when I looked like a pig. Probably not the best first impression to make." I said with a little laugh. I felt a hand go under my chin and pushed my head up to look in his eyes.

"You really think something like that would bother me?" I shrugged

"It does with most men. I've learned that the hard way." I told him. He scoffed before telling me,

"I don't give a shit about that. In fact, I prefer women that aren't afraid to eat." He said it with such sincerity that I just knew he was telling the truth and that made me smile.

Midnight came and Chris and I hadn't stopped talking. We had spent the entire night talking, dancing, eating and drinking and we were completely drunk. I was being one of them stupid girls that giggled at literally EVERYTHING. I think nearly everyone had gone (either that or I was more drunk than I thought) because Chris got up and held out a hand to me for me to take. "Come on, it's time to go." He told me and I went to stand up but I stumbled and he, somehow, caught me. He pulled me up to his chest and because his face was right there, I leaned in and kissed him. At first he was shocked but then he kissed me back with equal passion.

The next thing I knew we were making out in the back of a cab and were heading to the hotel/bed&breakfast that he was staying in. When we got there Chris payed for the cab and lead me up to his room. He turned the light on pushed me on the bed before we undressed each other.

Most people would think that he took advantage of a drunk women but he didn't. Chris was just as drunk as me and I knew everything that was going on, I wanted it and, all together, it was the best night I have had in a long while.

 **So, so, so sorry for the long wait. I'm writing a novel of my own and was occupied with that but I promise (and I** ** _really_** **mean it!) that the next update will be soon.**


End file.
